fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cahara
The Mercenary is a playable character from the game "Fear & Hunger". He will do whatever brings silver to his table. This character is mostly known for his dirty battle tactics and his crafty ways of gaining advantage. The Mercenary is a blue-haired and leather armored young man, who is keen on fighting with a short sword. Attributes Gameplay The Mercenary starts the game with a short sword (+10 Attack) and leather vest (+20 Defense) equipped. The mercenary has the endless soul, and can learn the Lockpick, Steal, Backstab/Escape Plan, and Dash skills, although the mercenary encountered in-game doesn't have any of these skills. They can wear any type of armor and equip any weapon. The skills that the Mercenary starts with are dependent on what choices the player makes during their introduction. "You had to choose at a very young age to either become a pickpocket, a burglar or try to struggle and lead a honest life." * "Become a pickpocket.": Teaches the Steal skill, which allows them to steal items in the middle of battle that can't be found otherwise. * "Become a burglar.": Teaches the Lockpick skill, which allows them to open some locked doors or chests for free. * "Lead an honest life.": Gives you 30 silver coins. "You could have just abandoned your comrades and kept your life, or you could have fought to your last breath." * "Abandon your comrades.": Teaches them the Backstab skill. Pressing SHIFT to back-stab an enemy right behind them allows the Mercenary's party to ambush them, preventing them from attacking for the first turn in combat. In Ver. 1.2.0, this skill is replaced with Escape Plan, a skill that reduces the rate of Run failing (and is functionally replaced by En garde). * "Fight to the last breath.": Fighting to the last breath rewards them with 30 silver coins. "You spent your last night in the kingdom..." * "Go drinking and get laid at the brothel.": A Wine vial, a Bottle of whiskey, an Ale, as well as "You also get an itch in your groin area..." * "Stock up food for the mission.": 3 Dried meat, a Moldy bread, and a Cheese. * "Stock up healing items for the mission.": A Blue vial and 2 Cloth fragments. * "Run straight for your mission.": You learn the skill Dash. These skills give the player an advantage in gathering resources in the first choice, or a major advantage in combat in the second choice. This combined with the option to replace those skills with coins provides the player with great versatility in how playing the Mercenary gives them an advantage over other characters, at the cost of risking an arm before they even set foot in the dungeon. Using a Book of memories will teach him the skill En garde. Lore "He originates from the Eastern Sanctuaries. A bastard child left on his own at a very young age. Somehow this poor soul found his way to these dungeons..." The New Gods when asked about Cahara. The Mercenary, called Cahara in-game, was born and grew up without parents in Jettaiah. At some point in his life, he joined a band of various mercenary armies. Cahara has a relationship with a woman named Celeste, who works at a brothel. Celeste is pregnant, which may be a factor in his decision to take the job of finding Le'garde. He's drawn to the dungeon when the kingdom of Rondon offers a steep bounty for the return of Le'garde. Cahara can be found in the upper left cell in the level 3 prisons. He explains briefly that he's on a mission to find a man before asking to join your party. This seems to be a ruse; as soon as the player transitions to a new area, he'll leave, taking some of your supplies with him. He can be found again at the passageway from the mines to the level 7 catacombs. The player can either call him out on his trick to attack him, or let him join the party permanently. If the party is full when this interaction happens, he will leave the scene and will be killed nearby by an unknown creature on the same map. Cahara doesn't seem to be strongly tied to the Dungeons of Fear & Hunger. True to his title, he's just a mercenary who was hired to find somebody while a much greater scheme was taking place. Category:Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Recruitable Character Category:Endless soul